


That's My Name

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley and Crowley run into each other in Hell.





	That's My Name

The year was 2010. The Antichrist had been born and delivered into the hands of the nuns. The world would end in 11 years. Crowley sauntered, as he always did, through the halls of Hell to report that all had been done as he was supposed to do. 

"Fergus, how are you doing?" He asked as he walked past a rather unassuming demon. He looked human by all accounts. That was, of course, because he'd been human at one point in time. Why Hell had to recruit humans to be demons when there were so many fallen angels was beyond Crowley, but it didn't really matter. 

"I told you to stop calling me that." The demon hissed at Crowley. "I go by Crowley now." He straightened his suit jacket. 

"No, you don't." Crowley said, lowering his sunglasses to glare at the man. "That's just my name mispronounced and I won't have it." He hissed a bit himself, though his was far more snakelike than the other demon's had been. 

"You'll just have to get over it. It's Crowley now. Nobody's afraid of Fergus McLeod." He shook his head. 

"That is exactly my point." Crowley said with a bit of a smirk. "No one is actually afraid of you, you know that right?" He slid his sunglasses back into place. "And do people really believe that king of Hell nonsense you feed them up there?" 

"Yes, they do." Fergus said rather proudly. His expression fell when Crowley laughed. 

"Humans. So very gullible." Crowley shook his head as he laughed again. "There's one thing I am very sure about, Fergus. With you around, Hell is at least amusing. You're absolutely ridiculous." He chuckled once more before sauntering off, not giving the other demon a chance to respond.


End file.
